tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
WLRV
WLRV 'was a TV channel for adults and teens. It broadcasted adult animated cartoons or reality shows and game shows. It launched in 2001, and it's final sign off was in 2019. It aired in the UK and in USA. Shows WLRV Originals * The Glass Above The Angel (2001 - 2019) * Nothing but the T (2003 - 2015) * Ten Commandments (2007 - 2019) * Amazing Confusion (2010 - 2019) * DJ Hour (2011 - 2018) * Arabian Nights (2013 - 2019) Animes * Danganronpa: The Anime (2017 - 2019) * Paladin (2015 - 2019) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable (2016 - 2019) * Soul Eater (2017 - 2019) * Parasyte -the maxim- (2014 - 2015) Non-WLRV Cartoons * The Simpsons (2001 - 2019) * Family Guy (2002 - 2019) * Æon Flux (2004 - 2013) * King's Cross (2006 - 2017) * Angry Kid (2013 - 2019) TBA Final Sign Off On the 3rd May 2019, WLRV signed off for the final time. It started with the mascots sitting down on their sofa and saying hello to the viewers. Wilhelm and Rose then explain that WLRV's time was coming to an end, with Vanessa then explaining their sister channel WQLC was still going to be airing. They then play a montage of clips from the shows set to three songs (Love Has No Labels, I Write Sins Not Tragedies and April In Houston). After the montage ends, Vanessa reads out the list of shows which will air on WQLC after WLRV shuts down. This is followed by William making an announcement for WQLC about a show called "Wintergan", starring him and the rest of the mascots. All four of them thank the viewers for sticking with them this whole time and wave them goodbye, shortly followed by the 2001 - 2019 text from the first montage appearing again. The channel goes off air 30 seconds later. Transcript * '''William: '''Hey guys! * '''Vanessa: '''Heya. * '''Rose: '''Hi! * '''Leux: '-bark- * 'Rose: '''So, you might have heard some rumors that we're going to stop airing shows. -pause- And sadly, those rumors are right. * '''Willaim: '''Yes. Unfortunately, our channel is shutting down and we don't plan for it to come back. * '''Vanessa: '''But don't worry - you can watch some of our shows on WQLC. Our website will explain why we're shutting down. * -Love Has No Labels starts playing- * '''William: '''Before we do sign off for the final time... * '''Rose: '''We've put together a montage of our shows! Ready? ** The montage starts off with Family Guy. It shows the scene of Peter running home and hurting his knee. ** The montage then cuts to The Simpsons. Specifically, it shows the scene from the movie of Homer throwing the time bomb out of the dome covering Springfield. ** The music cuts off as the "What on earth are you looking at!?" "I have no idea..." exchange from Who Do You Think You Are, followed by Mrs. Griffin screaming. * -I Write Sins Not Tragedies (0:34 onwards) plays- ** The next segment of the montage starts with multiple scenes from the animes that WLRV aired. This includes Danganronpa The Anime, Paladin, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. ** This is followed by a collection of game show and reality show clips. This includes Ǝqnɔ, Survivor, Eggheads, Big Brother, I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here, The Chase, Jeopardy, Tribe and The Price Is Right. ** This is then followed by a collection of WLRV originals such as The Glass Above The Angel, Ten Commandments and Amazing Confusion. * The music stops and the screen cuts to black. 2001 - 2019 appear on the screen. The first 12 seconds of April In Houston play in the background while a 12-second montage of the channel's idents plays. * The montage ends, cutting to Vanessa in her WLRV Awards suit. * '''Vanessa: '''Hey! We're gonna have a quick recap of all our shows just before the channel signs off. ** She would start up another montage. This time, the montage showed a clip of all the shows aired on the channel, canceled or otherwise with the rest of April In Houston playing in the background. * The screen fades to black, then fading to the mascots back at the sofa. * '''William: '''So, I guess this is it. * '''Rose: '''We'd like to thank you for sticking with us this whole time. * '''Vanessa: '''But before we go, we have two announcements to make... * Cut to William dressed in a tuxedo reading a sheet. * '''William: '''First off, all the shows we showed you in the first montage will now be airing on WQLC. And second, you won't say goodbye to ''us forever. You can find us on our new show, "Wintergan"! * We cut back to the sofa. * 'Vanessa: '''So, I guess that's it. * '''Rose: '''We'll see you in WQLC! * '''William, Leux, Rose, and Vanessa in unison: '''Goodbye! * Text appears on the screen, reading "'WLRV: 2001 - 2019". The channel then goes off air. Category:Closed Channels Category:Fake TV Channels Category:Fan Made TV Channels Category:Fanon